I Wasn't Ready
by CreativeCalling
Summary: "Just. Friends." Kurt said icily. He turned from Blaine and stalked the rest of the way to his apartment leaving Blaine behind. And the thought tore Blaine up even more.


_**Slight AU. because Blaine has some old friends who don't actually exist. **_

_**Also this is practice...**_

* * *

"Oh God. Who made this coffee ? It's terrible." Kurt placed the coffee back on the round table and pushed it far away from him. As Kurt tried to rid himself of the taste of coffee, Blaine's features lit up with laughter. Kurt smiled stiffly, cheeks staining with embarrassment.

Still smiling, Blaine said. "Could you speak a little louder ? I don't think the people at the register heard you." His tone was joking but his eyes were filled with true affection. And Kurt couldn't help but smile back. He kind of missed that smile, it brightened up, a room and this place definitely needed a little light.

The coffee house they were sitting in was dark with it's few working lights. It's faded green borders were mismatched with brown walls and it gave the room a morose glow. All around the little coffee house were people dressed in subdued colors, and seated at the many small and rusty tables.

Yet for some reason he didn't actually mind that much. "Absolutely not. I am not going to be one of those crazy people in a coffee house."

"Do they have those regularly ?" Blaine said, feigning contemplating it seriously. "Either way we already stick out like sore thumbs. It wouldn't matter much." he shrugged his shoulders with a careless grin.

Kurt's expression turned disbelieving. " We stick out like sore thumbs ? Just because we mix a little color with our wardrobe. Yeah, we must be crazy." Kurt rolled his eyes for affect, taking another sip of the coffee.

Blaine laughed nervously as a few new customers passed by. " Come on Kurt, you know it's not that bad." Blaine said. "Besides we get a nice view of New York city from here." he inclined his body towards the busy street and it's passer-byers.

Kurt tried in vain to rid himself of the stale coffee as he chanced a look at what Blaine was seeing. However his attention wasn't held for long as he heard the distinct sound of snickering. He chanced a nonchalant look over his shoulder and just caught someone's finger jabbed in his and Blaine's direction.

He had his best show face on as Blaine's smiling face turned back toward him, he wasn't smiling for long. "What ?"

Kurt muttered around the brim of is cup."Homophobes on our left." Blaine's expression fell even more if that was possible. He scanned the room for the culprit honing in on them not a second too soon.

Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine, he didn't expect to see the boy smiling. Blaine abruptly stood from his chair. " Come on," he said, gesturing for Kurt to follow. " There's someone I want you to meet."

It didn't take long for the group of people to notice them. Hell, they were all laughing and smiling when they came over. Kurt's stomach didn't sit well with that. Kurt inclined his head toward Blaine " Blaine who are these people ?" Blaine just shook his head with a grin not bothering to answer Kurt's question.

"Hey Blaine". said the one nearest them. The boy with his dark hoodie and brunette swept hair seemed more cherry than Kurt would've guessed. The surrounding people—the girl with several tattoos, the guy with black nails, and the girl with a barbed wire bracelet—were wearing matching grins and waved in greeting as well.

Blaine pulled up a chair for them both and they took their seat. Blaine finally introduced Kurt to the people at the table; Aidynn was the cute brunette, Martha was "tattoo girl", Specks was the guy with black nails, and Korey was "barbed wire bracelet".

Blaine took notice of Kurt's flushed cheeks, and placed a hand on his thigh. Kurt wearily eyed the hand but chose not to mention it. " I'm sorry—I—I just assumed you guys were jerks." everyone including Blaine looked curious but a little affronted. "The way you guys were snickering before..." Kurt trailed off.

With a look of realization, Aidynn chuckled shyly. "Sorry. I was just telling the guys about Blaine." Said person eyed his friend curiously. "Telling them what ?" Blaine said.

Korey spoke up. " He was telling us how you were basically a giant puppy." Her mouth quirked at the corners as she said this. The group soon broke out in laughter—save for Blaine. He rolled his eyes before briefly scoffing at the idea. Kurt placed his head on his hand and peered over at Blaine. "I don't know Blaine, I think she hit it on the nail."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, right." he muttered.

The group then engrossed in a discussion of the past and what they've been up to recently. Aidynn and Martha work here during the week and Kurt didn't hesitate to question the sanity of coming here on the weekends. Aidynn explained it was Blaine's idea. "Well, I was already coming over to meet with you. So, I thought, why not them too ?" Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation. "You could've _warned_ someone Blaine. Preferably _before_ I start insulting your friends."

"You don't do that often, do you ?" Aidynn said.

"I try not to make a habit of it." Kurt said airily, dusting his coat. The remark elicited a chuckle from the boy who didn't look a day over eighteen.

The rest of their conversation went the same, it went on until the sun began to set. Aidynn and friends said their good-byes as the group went their own way. Kurt and Blaine stood outside the coffee house for a good few minutes before walking toward Kurt's apartment.

After a period of comfortable silence, Blaine said with a playful grin. " So should I lay my stuff near the bed or..?".

"Very funny Blaine," Kurt said with a hint of annoyance. " I thought we discussed this."

Blaine couldn't help but say with a little aggravation."No. You relayed your rules and I listened."

Kurt leveled Blaine with an icy glare. To which he ignored.

"You didn't care how I felt about this Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt with sullen eyes.

Kurt's expression hardened. "I asked you Blaine. And you agreed."

"But I didn't mean it Kurt," Blaine said, edging with desperation. "And you know I didn't mean it."

Kurt turned away from him, looking toward the side walk.

They walked in silence, for a few more blocks. Kurt stopped, as they were halfway to his apartment, and turned toward Blaine. "We're just friends Blaine." he said quietly.

Blaine solemnly starred at Kurt's face. "For now." he said just as quietly.

"Just. Friends." Kurt said icily. He turned from Blaine and stalked the rest of the way to his apartment leaving Blaine behind.

And the thought tore Blaine up even more.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
